In the past, telephone connections were generally operated from stationary terminals, which are normally installed in locations which are relatively well shielded from environmental noise (within rooms, telephone booths). However, the explosive growth of mobile telephony has now resulted in a primary factor being the need to set up and maintain telephone connections even in extremely poor acoustic conditions which are varying rapidly and severely. The AF amplifier stages in modern terminals, in particular in mobile radio terminals, are thus equipped with systems, which can be operated manually or under menu control, for adjusting the volume of the receiver capsule. The user can use the appropriate adjustment key or menu function to manually correct the instantaneous receiver volume when the acoustic environmental conditions are varying.
These manual corrections are, to a greater or lesser extent, cumbersome, and menu-controlled adjustment processes require the necessity to monitor the display area on the terminal, thus resulting in the necessity to at least briefly interrupt the communication.
In addition, the correction process must be repeated whenever there is any significant change in the environmental volume and, in the end, this makes it considerably more difficult to hold a smooth conversation while concentrating on it. Finally, the necessity to manually correct the receiver volume in certain situations, for example while driving a vehicle or while operating a machine, involves a certain safety risk.
Thus, in practice, the adjustment capabilities available with the prior art frequently are not used.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward specifying a communications terminal in which the receiver volume is matched easily and more safely to the environmental conditions.